shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Seraph Pirates/History
'History' The Seraph Pirates are a crew that were steadily formed around the three founding members: Kai De Avalon, Eldora and Luther Foxe. The story of the Seraph Pirates is detailed in the series Wings Of The Wind 'Locations visited' *Reverse Mountain *Circuitani Kingdom 'Wings Of The Wind' 'Pre-Time Skip' 'Wings Of The Wind: Chapter 1' (In Progress) (24 months before time skip) *Kai and Eldora flew down from the Red Line to escape from the Tenryuubito. The pair land on an unknown island close to the Red Line in West Blue. *The pair travel to the nearest local town which happens to the a haven for gamblers and mafioso's. It is the town that Luther Foxe was born, raised and currently lived in. *Kai and Eldora are trying to keep a low profile and find somewhere to stay when a gang of men try to mug them in the street. *Luther tries to step in and help them, but Kai quickly knocks out the thugs (still holding Eldora and using kicks only). Luther decides that these people might be good people to know and invites them to his usual hding spot. *Luther uses his Devil Fruit powers when talking to the pair and quickly discovers that Eldora is a mermaid. Luther's first instinct is to take the inexperienced pair for everything they have, but his Devil Fruit powers tell him this would be a mistake. *Luther and Kai find Eldora a wheelchair and buy it using money they took from the muggers, allowing her to stay concealed more easily. *As the three get to know each other a patrol from the local Marine outpost walks past their hideout. This makes Kai and Eldora realise that there is no island where they can be sure to be safe from the Marines finding them.This combined with Luther's hatred of his home town, causes all three to realise that staying is no longer an option. In that moment the three decide to become Pirates and the Seraph Pirates are born. * 'Wings Of The Wind: Chapter 2' (21 months before time skip) *(Battle Section: Robbery of the "Shield Tonfa", Escape from the Outpost, Fight with the Marines, Fleeing the island). *Kai De Avalon, Luther Foxe, Eldora join. 'Wings Of The Wind: Chapter 3' The Defeat of The Postriatani Mafia (Coming Soon...) (20 months before time skip)' *Edward Nelson joins. 'Wings Of The Wind: Chapter 4' The Sword Sword Sails (Coming Soon...) (18 months before time skip) *Darius Bertrand joins. 'Wings Of The Wind: Chapter 5' 'The Defeat of Squadron 419 and Commodore Jericho' ''(Coming Soon...) ''(16 months before time skip) *The * 'The Looting of Treasure Ship Atahwano' ''(Coming Soon...) ''(14 months before time skip) *After the defeat of Squadron 419 the crew decide to follow their Captain to the Grand Line. Theey *Zarah Karim joins. 'The Destruction of 89th Branch Marine Base' ''(Coming Soon...) ''(12 months before time skip) *Rosita Ilses joins. 'The Death March Saga' ''(Coming Soon...) ''(10 months before time skip) (1 month long) 'The Death March Saga: Chapter 1' *An large island nation has been invaded by an army of mercenaries and pirates, their single purpose to sweep the land clean. *The peaceful nation's army is quickly overwhelmed and a non member state of the World Government the Marines are powerless to intervene. *Kai and the Seraph Pirates happen to be at a port a few miles away from the invasion beach head. There at a local restaurant they met a local girl Lucy Knowles and they struck it off well. *Soon they were forced to fight the invading forces who marched in on the town they were in. A battle ensued and Kai and the Seraphs defeated the mercenary forces. *However in the confusion of the retreat some of the mercenaries had managed to kidnap Lucy and some other locals. Unwilling to abandon their new friend the Seraph being a long chase across the island hunting down the mercenaries. *One their way they discover burnt out villages where everything had been taken, their wealth, their supplies and all the people who could be sold off whilst finishing off the old and infirm. *The Seraphs are enraged by what they find, which only serves as fuel for their anger and purpose. They catch up to the rear ranks of the army and begin their assault, picking off groups at a time never committing to a long attack. *With no loyalties to each other the mercenaries did not care if their comrades fell, it simply means that their cut of the profit will be that tiny bit larger. That becomes their downfall as before long the slaves who are freed by the Seraphs organise themselves and lead by their political leaders drive the disorganised army to the sea. *After all the fighting the Seraphs finally find Lucy in the clutches of the General of the Army (the army's employer) the King of a smaller island on the Grand Line. The Seraphs faced down against the King and his elite troops, winning their friends freedom. After being rescued Lucy decides to travel with the Seraph Pirates. *Lucy Knowles joins. 'The Battle of Reverse Mountain' '(Coming Soon...) (9 months before time skip) *The Seraph's approach to reverse mountain meets with dangerous complications as two marine ships wait for them and another pirate ship as the two pirates crews attempt to enter the grand line. *The pirates end up in a race for Reverse mountain whilst fighting the marine ships. *Kai is told by Edward that he is should not use his powers in any major way. To do so would shift both the winds and currents possibly causing them to smash upon the rocky base of reverse mountain. *The Seraph's end up fighting a battle on all sides as they are drawn into reverse mountain on the powerful currents. 'The Guardian Swordsman' (Coming Soon...) (7 months before time skip) *Yoshiro Imamura joins 'Coup D'etat In The Collasping Kingdom' (5 months before time skip) 'The Rescue of Imogen' (Coming Soon...) (3 month before time skip) *The Seraphs *Imogen Ilses joins. 'During Time Skip' 'The Fall of Ardoria' (Coming Soon...) (1 month into time skip) *The RRS (Revolutionary Religious Seperatists) are a group that took over an island which was freed from World Government control. The RRS took over the island by being the largest armed force on the island after the Revolutionary Army left *The RRS possess a map showing the way into the grand line and so the Seraphs decide to steal the map from them. The Seraphs discover that the RRS are still fighting on the island, but their foe is rather surprising. *A single sniper has been roaming the hills of the island hunting the RRS forces for six months. *However whilst all this fighting is going on the World Government chooses to make Ardoria an example to all the other islands in the area who have joined the revolutionaries. *The Seraph's barely escape the island as a Buster Call is called in on the island. They have to watch as the island burns as its wiped from the map. *Marcus Axel joins. 'The Battle of Circuitani' (Coming Soon...) *The Seraphs arrive on an island on the grand line, The Kingdom of Circuitani. *During this battle the crew are all badly injured except Eldora. In her desperation to get on land and save her crew mates her tail spilts early and allows her to walk on land. 'The Destruction of The Chutechza Pirates and Cult' (Coming Soon...) *The Seraphs 'Storming The White Sea' (Coming Soon...) * 'Post Time Skip' Category:Seraph Pirates Category:Crew Subpages Category:Wings Of The Wind